Won't give up on you
by Janine3
Summary: Angel works for the PtB's, but because he's what they call a *problem warrior* they send Cordy to save him. Everything's going well until…


**Won't give up on you **

_**Author:** Janine  
**Category:** AU Fic  
**Content:** C/A  
**Summary:** Angel works for the PtB's, but because he's what they call a *problem warrior* they send Cordy to save him. Everything's going well until  
**Disclaimer: **The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
**Notes:** Well, I took this challenge because Darla asked me to write it. And so here I am - with this story. Hope you'll like it.   
**Feedback:** Yes, please! _  


*****

**Prologue**  
_Why did I agree to do that job? Why?_  
She was standing in front of the door where her *new* warrior lived.  
_That's gonna be *real* fun First of all, this guy needs some lessons in 'how to keep a house clean' - I bet, the door is just the beginning_  
She knocked and stepped in a few moments later.  
_What's his name again?_  
"Angel? Are you there?" She closed the door and put her bag to the ground. "Hello? Anybody at home?"  
But the apartment or house  
_or whatever this pretends to be_  
was silent.  
"Okay, I can wait until *Mr I-need-no-seer* likes to come back." She walked down the small corridor to a room that seemed like the living room.  
"Geez!"  
_What a mess! Now I understand why they don't wanna work with him anymore_

"What are you doing there?"  
"Ahhh Jesus! Don't scare me like that ever again!" She had been doing some room cleaning and let her rubbish bag fall down.  
"So, what are *you* doing in *my* house?" the vampire asked again.  
"Hey, what about 'Hello, how are you doing?', huh?"  
He didn't answer, just continued to stare at her like she was something to kill.  
"Well, I see, that doesn't work" She came closer to him. "I am Cordelia, your new seer and last chance to save your pretty ass, honey."  
"New seer?"  
"Oh yeah, Mister. And don't even think about getting rid of me like you did with the last one, Danielle. Remember her? No?"  
"She was a seer - one of them."  
"Wow! You remember her," she commented his answer ironically. "Well, let's put it this way, I'm not like her or like all the other girls. They are already pissed off and refuse to work with you, so I am your last chance. I don't know, what the PtB's are seeing in you, but you must be veeeery precious to them. Otherwise they wouldn't send their best one - me."  
"I need no rescue - I can do that on my own."  
"How do *you* wanna save your own ass if you can't even save the people you were meant to help?" She looked at him. "Look, Angel, you know your own destiny"  
"Yeah one day I'll get my Shanshu"  
"Whatever this might be. But you won't receive it as long as you play 'Lonely Hero who needs no help'. Jesus, do you know how old and lame that is? You're a warrior, and a warrior needs his seer - or he is useless"  
Angel knew her only for a few minutes, but those were a _few minutes_ too many. She was already driving him mad.  
_She's a seer like all the others They are all the same._  
"Well, I pretty much survived this way for the past 100 years"  
"Yada, yada I know your story, Angel. What was it? _Vampire, called the Scourge of Europe, kills the wrong girl and gets his soul back. Tries to help people but fails._ See? You absolutely *can't* work alone!"  
"I can do it very well. And now, get out of my house!" He growled.  
"No. I won't."  
_Argh Seers._  
"Get out!" The vampire grabbed her at her arms and pulled her back to the door. "I work alone - that means **without** you"  
"Okay, you wanna fail again? Geez, I should have known that, vampires don't change at all. And now, get off me!" She pushed him away so he had to let her go. "Look, the PtB's didn't send **me** to argue with you. We have work to do, my dear and I won't go away, until **my** work here is done!" she yelled at him in an angry voice. "And when I say, I'm gonna save your pretty ass, then I'm gonna save it!" She put her right hand on his chest and began to do her glow thingy.  
"Hey!"  
She glanced at him. A few moments later the glowing was gone. "Okay. Let's try this one more time"

*****

TBC


End file.
